Forgiven, Not Forgotten
by Misty Yuy
Summary: R&R. AU fic. NC-17 in later chapters... yaoi, 4+6, 4+2 implied. vampish. shonen-ai. next chapter comin soon!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GW, and all that other BULLSH*T…. you know the drill.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, yaoi, vamps. No lemons… YET but I will rate it for lemons… when the time comes…. Which should be in the next 2 maybe 3 chapters….

Forgiven, Not Forgotten 

Milliardo stood peering towards the lush gardens of his lovers' estate. On closer inspection, as he leaned over the railing to bask in the warm morning sun he could see the numerous exotic fish playing and jumping gleefully in and out of the water. He was about to step back when small but firm arms, sneaked around his waist and latched onto him tightly.

"Are you happy love?" A voice whispered into Milliardo's ear. He turned around in his koi's arms. "Yes I am very content in being here Quatre, my love."

Milliardo hugged his little blond lover close then bent his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. They parted and Quatre raised his head to meet his lover's gaze and smiled.

"Did you feed well last night?" Quatre asked giving him one of his irresistible puppy-like looks.

"Yes my little one. I fed exceptionally well." Milliardo was about to lean down for another kiss when there was a sharp knock at their door.

"Yes?"

"Sir Yuy would like to speak to you in the library, he says it's of the up-most importance. He also said to come alone."

There was a brief silence, and then Milliardo told the doorman that he would be there in moments. Once the man was gone, Milliardo walked to the dresser and proceeded to neatened up his appearance, 'Need to act the part for the elders of society.' When he was done he gave his blond prince a quick kiss and made his way to the bookcase on the far wall. There he lifted a book out of it's resting place and pushed it back in only when it was halfway out. In an instant the wall unit shifted to the side, opening up a dark hole in the wall where there was a faint flicker of light coming from the ever burning torches and a flight of stairs descended downwards.

"I'll be back soon." Milliardo spoke softly as he shut the bookcase behind himself and made his way to the library. 

'I can never get him to use the door like everybody else. Even if it is the longest way, still it wouldn't hurt.' Quatre thought to him self.

'I heard that!' Came Milliardo's telepathic voice in Quatre's head.

"Opps!"

~~~

"So how can we defeat them? They'll kill us if we don't fight back."

"You'll have to go with your army and stop them from crossing the boarder." Heero Yuy placed his hand on Milliardo's shoulder.

Milliardo breathed a heavy sigh, "Ok, when does Romafeller plan to attack?" Aa distinct looks of fear and dread appearing on his face.

Heero walked to the window behind the desk and stared out past the walls and the gate of the estate. His eyes fell on the dark rolling hills of the valley of Del'kara.

"Within days, you have to be ready for battle as soon as you can."

Milliardo began to fidget with his pendent around his neck. Wearing the pendant was necessary for Milliardo to keep him safe from the killing rays of the sun and warn off vampire hunters. "What about Quatre? I don't want to leave him here by him self!"

Heero turned towards Milliardo and embraced him in a comforting hug. "Don't worry about Quatre, I will arrange for a friend to come and keep him safe." Heero stood back and wiped the single tear that emerged from one of his ice-blue eyes.

"Duo you think it's gonna be an intense battle?"

"Most likely." Heero folded his arms. "I must tell you this, then elders of the vampire society don't approve of you being with a human. The rumours are starting to take their toll on you reputation."

Milliardo grimaced at the thought of leaving his lover, "I will do no such thing and I don't care what they do or say to me, they can't force me to leave him." 

Milliardo turned on hi heel and began to leave the room, but he paused before he left.

"But if Quatre really wants me to, then i will."

Milliardo disappeared down the hallway to inform Quatre and began to make preparations for the up coming battle. Heero knew exactly what he was talking about, 'But would 'he' do it.' Heero thought.

~~~

"But the last time you went to battle you were gone for two whole months. What if this time you don't return." Quatre fought the erg to start an argument as he tried his best to persuade his lover to stay at the estate.

"Not gonna do this with you Quatre!" Milliardo exclaimed warningly, "Do you seriously want Romafeller breathing down our backs." Milliardo shouted, then realised what he had just said. He went to his lovers' side on the edge of the bed and took both Quatre's hands in his.

"Look I'm sorry Quatre I didn't mean to shout at you, please forgive me I shouldn't have done that." Milliardo hugged him close and rested his chin on top of his koi's head breathing in the intoxicating scent of strawberries in his blond lock, while Milliardo's own hair fell down over Quatre's shoulders, the mass strands pooling in the Arabians lap. 

"I know you're worried but what could possibly happen? After all I am the strongest worrier in the land. I will come home all in one piece, I promise." Quatre some how had a terrible feeling that, Milliardo wasn't saying those words just to make him feel better and they had no emotion in them. But he just passed it off as the fact that he was cranky about leaving.

~~~

"C'mon Quatre, it's not that bad."

"You don't know the half of it Duo."

Duo paused and stood still in his tracks. "And why on earth not?"

Quatre turned to face Duo. "Well for starters, he's not your lover." He chuckled all the while continuing along the garden path. Duo sneaked up behind the blond, scaring the boy by giving him two jabs to the side and making a rather loud barking sound and then dashing off into the bushes.

Quatre jumped and squeaked as Duo scared the living daylights out of the small boy. "Aai… That's it Duo, I'm gonna get you!"

Quatre peered into the bushes and noticed some of the branches were moving and rustling as though some one was there. He split the bush in two but found nothing.

"Duo?"

Quatre steeped over the bushes and into a clearing of lush grass surrounded by plantations of exotic shrubs and bloom. "I know you're here Duo." He yelled out.

No answer. He heard a soft chuckle and as he turned he felt a heavy weight pounce on him and force him to the ground.

"Ahhh…. Duo."

Duo only laughed harder and proceeded to tickle the fallen boy.

"No, Stop it Duo-kun." Quatre laughed but in an instant they both realised what he just said.

"Umm….Q?"

Quatre blushed and wormed out from under Duo's tickling clutches. "Ummm…. gomen Duo, it just popped out.

'Was that intentional?' Duo thought to himself at the same time as helping Quatre up off the grass. "It's ok. Would you like to go back into the mansion?"

"Err… yes I think I will, thank you Duo."

The two boys happily made their way back to the mansion laughing all the way when Rashid greeted Quatre.

"Master Quatre."

"Yes Rashid?" Rashid lead the two boys into the living area and sat Quatre down. "What is it Rashid?"

"It's Milliardo…."

~~~

TBC…

So what-cha think… Hmmm….  All thanks to Quatre's Lil Princess and KittyMeowMaxwell for their help in editing and Anime Onie for the help in choosing the title. 


End file.
